The present embodiments relate to a connecting device for a magnetic system of an imaging system.
Imaging systems that are based on a magnetic resonance measurement method (e.g., of nuclear spins; magnetic resonance scanners) are used in a wide variety of applications.
In a known method of this type of image acquisition, a static basic magnetic field used for initial orientation and homogenization of magnetic dipoles that are to be examined is superimposed by a fast-switched magnetic field (e.g., the gradient field) for spatial resolution of the imaging signal. Different switching sequences and magnetic field strengths are applied depending on the operating mode of the imaging system. The gradient magnet for producing the gradient field may be a fast-switched electrically operated magnet in this connection.
As a result of the interaction of the gradient magnet with the basic magnetic field, which may have high magnetic field strengths of a few tesla, the gradient magnet is exposed to immense load forces. The gradient magnet or a gradient coil for producing the gradient field is excited as a function of the respective operating state of the imaging system to form strong mechanical oscillations that depend on the damping due to the mounting of the gradient magnet, the frequency of switching of the gradient field, and the basic magnetic field strength. The strong mechanical oscillations result in the formation of natural oscillations of the gradient coil or gradient magnet.
The production of fast-switched magnetic fields, which in the case of the gradient coil may be several 10 mT/m, results in a high power dissipation and causes the supply and switching of several 100 A of operating current strength. A relatively solid design of the operating current supply cables with large cable cross-sections is to be provided in this case.
The largely rigid construction of the supply cable leads to the problem of operating current cables shearing from connections of the gradient coil or the cables breaking due to continuous mechanical weakening during the course of operation.